(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to communications systems, and more particularly to utilizing communications systems for uninterruptive software upgrading.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In the manufacturing and process control industries, there is a continuing effort to eliminate older, centralized plant control strategies, in favor of standard protocols. This type of control provides true device interoperability, enhanced field-level control, and reduced installation costs.
The inherent modularity and intrinsic software reliance of modern manufacturing and process control systems allows a platform wherein distributed control may be best utilized. Communications protocols such as the commonly known Fieldbus technology allow for the interconnecting of measurement and control equipment such as sensors, actuators, and controllers. Examples of some Fieldbus technologies include Profibus™ and Foundation™. Fieldbus is an all-digital, serial, two-way communications system that serves as a Local Area Network (LAN) for instruments in process control and manufacturing automation applications. Fieldbus facilitates the distribution of the control application across the network. Control through the network is particularly advantageous when the devices or processes to be controlled are physically remote from a central control station.
Although the systems, sensors, and devices of such manufacturing and process systems are modular, and there are communications standards for interconnecting components of such systems, there is currently no method or apparatus for allowing device, system, or sensor software upgrades from remote locations without interrupting the control system.
What is needed is a method and apparatus that facilitates uninterrupted and remote upgrade of specified control system components.